


Каркат: Застрять в сраном шкафу с этим очкариком

by Mr_Igel



Series: Сборник драбблов по Хоумстаку [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Igel/pseuds/Mr_Igel
Summary: Ты никогда не любил эти сопливые подростковые вечеринки.





	Каркат: Застрять в сраном шкафу с этим очкариком

Тупая Терези, тупые Роуз и Канайя и тупой Эгберт. Ты их всех ненавидишь в данный промежуток времени. Ты и себя сейчас ненавидишь, в общем-то.

Но давай по порядку.

Эта безмозглая, притворяющаяся слепой девчонка — корень всех зол. Именно она организовала небольшую вечеринку для друзей. Правда, те самые друзья притащили своих долбанных приятелей. Поэтому в довесок к Канайе пришла её «очаровательная» девушка по имени Роуз. Та, взяв низкий старт, успела проанализировать каждого участника вечеринки и вынести «точные» диагнозы. Лично тебя одарили целым мешком комплексов, за что ты щедро отсыпал своих самых лучших оскорблений. Дейв — неофициальный парень Терези — решил, что будет неплохо притащить своего лучшего друга — Джона Эгберта, являющегося по совместительству самым раздражающим куском дерьма на свете. Серьёзно. Этот утырок успел пролить пунш, уронить Гамзи и вывести тебя своими бездарными шутками и фокусами. Ты бы ему голову откусил, честно.

Может, ты бы и поорал на всех, как обычно, а потом ушёл домой раньше всех, но твой побег просекла Терези и усадила в неожиданно сформировавшийся круг из сидячих или уже лежачих — говорили же, Гамзи, не пить так много — тел. Ты в недоумении посмотрел на Пайроп, а та, как заправский фокусник, вытащила не пойми откуда пустую бутылку.  
— Ну что, господа, поиграем в «Семь минут в раю»?  
Ты внутренне завыл от отчаяния. Живым тебе не выбраться.

И вот, ты с ужасом следил за горлышком бутылки. Первыми «жертвами» оказались Кайнайя и Роуз. И их, собственно, данный расклад полностью устраивал. Их заперли в маленьком шкафу, засекли время и стали ожидать, перешучиваясь. Некоторые храбрецы пытались подойти к «месту заключения», но бдительная Терези с петлёй в руках пресекала вероломное вторжение в интимные делишки девушек.

Ты обмирал от страха. А если тебе всё же не повезёт, и тебе тоже придётся торчать с хер пойми кем в сраном шкафу целых семь минут? От подобных перспектив ты натурально вздрогнул, отчего валяющийся рядом с тобой Гамзи громко всхрапнул.

Таймер на телефоне Терези весело тренькнул, и способные стоять на ногах участники кинулись барабанить по дверцам шкафа, посвистывая и улюлюкая.

Девушки спокойно вышли наружу с невозмутимыми лицами. Только размазавшаяся помада и румянец на щеках выдавал их с головой. Компания весело загалдела.

— Тихо! — «успокоила» ребят Пайроп, призывая продолжать игру.

И она продолжилась, не в твою пользу.

Первой жертвой стал тут же засмущавшийся Эгберт, получивший подбадривающий хлопок по спине от Дейва.

Когда снова закрутившаяся бутылка плавно остановилась, указывая своим горлышком на тебя, ты всем своим существом почувствовал, как по спине прошёлся холодок. О, блядь, нет! Только не это. Не с этим обмудком, по ошибке называющимся человеком.  
Ты сопротивлялся, честно. Ты чуть не откусил палец Дейву, который взял на себя ответственность дотащить тебя до ебучего шкафа. И дотащил же, правда при этом явно потеряв часть холёной гордости. Ублюдские очки успешно слетели твоими стараниями, а до этого стильная укладка стала похожа на воронье гнездо. Данные факты немного примирили тебя с действительностью, но это не значит, что ты готов был застрять в тесном шкафу с этим очкариком.

Но тебе пришлось.

И поэтому прямо сейчас ты пышешь злостью, ожидая, когда пар пойдёт из ушей. А ещё, ты, блядь, ни хрена не видишь.

Тупая Терези, тупые Роуз и... А, ты уже это говорил.

Ты слышишь частое дыхание, отвратительно опаляющее тебе лицо, и близость чужого тела. И тебя это неимоверно бесит, потому что ты застрял тут с самым проблемным куском дерьма на планете. Ты толком то и не знаешь этого Джона Эгберта, но тебя уже от него тошнит.

Так прошла примерно минута, пока ты предавался самобичеванию, а твой партнёр — непроизвольным обогреванием твоего лица.

Ну а потом случилось ЭТО.

Этот утырок ни с того ни с сего взял и выпалил:

— Я раньше не целовался.

И замолчал.

Тебе оставалось только озадаченно смотреть в темноту, пытаясь уловить хоть немного силуэт паренька.

— Ну ты жалок, Эгберт, кто в этом возрасте всё ещё не целованным ходит, — конечно, ты не мог удержаться.

Конечно, ты не сказал, что тоже не целовался.

Парень задышал ещё чаще, неимоверно раздражая этим.

— Ты, блядь, можешь перестать имитировать паровоз, у меня сейчас лицо отвалится от парилки, что ты тут устроил.

Тот, на удивление, притих.

А потом ты почувствовал, как он приблизился, выдохнув прямо тебе в губы:

— А ты уже... ну...

— Конечно же я целовался, я не настолько жалок как ты.

Эгберт поколебался пару секунд, а потом спросил, робко так:

— А ты можешь научить меня?

Ты, честно, прихуел. Ты стоял и хлопал глазами в темноту, в которой, совсем близко, находился этот задохлик. А потом ты, с какого-то хера, начал рассматривать это предложение. Ты, позорно скрывая своё увлечение от всех, постоянно смотрел романтические комедии, в которых нередко целовались. Может, этого визуального опыта тебе хватит...

Додумать тебе не дали, наугад ткнувшись губами в твоё лицо. Ожидаемо, вы больно столкнулись зубами, из-за чего ты зашипел и прикрыл рукой губы, с ненавистью смотря туда, где предположительно согнулся Эгберт.

— Ты, блядь, придурок...

Этот ущербный в ответ лишь выдал подобие смешка, а потом ты почувствовал, как этот безмозглый опять приблизился к тебе. Блядь. В этот раз ты был готов, одну руку положил на вихрастый затылок, а другой обхватил подбородок этого куска дерьма.

— Учись и запоминай, тупица, сегодня твой счастливый день.

Ты легко коснулся его рта и замер, ощущая, какие горячие и шершавые губы у Эгберта. А после, как учили ромкомы, ты прошёлся языком по нижней губе, от чего Эгберт приоткрыл рот явно не от желания, а от удивления. Ты не преминул этой возможностью и углубил поцелуй. Стоявший до этого в оцепенении Эгберт комично взмахнул руками и сжал твои плечи, прижимаясь ещё сильнее. Тебе понравилось. Ты прикусил нижнюю губу, дал обоим глотнуть горячего воздуха, а после опять припал к губам тяжело дышащего Эгберта.

Вы, пожалуй, продолжили бы своё увлекательное времяпрепровождение, только вот дверцы шкафчика резко дёрнулись, и вас ослепил свет из комнаты, и оглушили удивлённые вскрики ребят. Кто-то присвистнул. Вы резко отпрянули друг от друга, ошарашенно смотря на Терези, посмевшую потревожить вас во время столь увлекательного занятия.

Та улыбнулась своей самой отвратительной улыбкой, означающей «Я буду донимать тебя этим всю твою оставшуюся жизнь» и невинным голосом произнесла:

— Время уже вышло, а вы всё так и не выходили...

За её спиной показался Дейв, вернувший себе прежний крутой облик, и показал большой палец.

Джон запоздало вспыхнул и уставился на свои кеды.

А ты понял, что не против повторить «обучение поцелуям» с Эгбертом ещё раз.


End file.
